Repercussions
by BladeChaser
Summary: After a night of alcohol and fun, James and Sirius have to deal with the serious situation that their actions have caused. Pure humour. No slash. Rated for bad language.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**

A/N - Just another little funny one-shot, hopefully. The consequences of alcohol can be very serious. Enjoy. BTW The italics are Sirius' memory and all spelling/grammar errors in there are intentional.

* * *

Repercussions

The 'morning after alcohol' was something that Sirius had long ago become accustomed to. He dealt with the situation with his usual grace, falling off the couch he had been sprawled across and crawling towards his wand which lay discarded on the floor. He frowned when he came across two discarded firewhiskey bottles and something labelled 'vodka'.

He abandoned the attempt to reach his wand as memories of the previous evening started to invade his mind but the images were still very blurred. He sighed when a groan that he recognised as James' voice cut through his head like a buzz-saw. Oww.

He tried to reach his wand again, this time succeeding, and cast the hangover charm that had become his most skilfully executed spell. He immediately felt his headache lifting but found that he was still having trouble sorting out the hazy memories in his muddled brain, he decided to take pity on James and leaned over to remove the ill effects from his system with another flick of his wand.

Two hours later, James and Sirius were sitting at the table of Sirius' apartment with steaming mugs of tea in their hands as they tried to figure out what had happened. Suddenly, James collapsed. Sirius sat forward, anxious hands pushing James' shoulders back until he saw that James had been taken over by a fit of laughter.

"Bastard!" Sirius scolded indignantly, "What is it anyway?" He wasn't really expecting an answer for a couple of minuets because, judging by the racking chuckles that shook his body, James wouldn't be capable of giving him one.

"I… Haha… Oh! When you… Sirius … SOB!" James spluttered incoherently in amidst more fits of increasingly feminine giggles.

"What?" Sirius asked, loudly. What had he done?

"Do you… Do you remember your initials Sirius?" James chocked out.

"Well yeah, I'm not concussed." Sirius replied, very slowly, analysing James' words.

"Well we'd had a few drinks and we figured that Sirius Orion Black spelled SOB which means son of a bitch right?"

"OH LORD."

Sirius remembered now, God did he remember.

_"Soo- SO-So Jamessey?" Sirius slurred._

_"What's your Pads problem?" James replied._

_"Huh?"_

_"Oh What's the problem PADS. That's what I- I…"_

_"Nevermind! I was thinking of things right?"_

_"Really, what things were them, these? THOSE!" Both of them paused for a second to chuckle and Sirius poured more Firewhiskey into their glasses and mainly the carpet._

_"I was thinking 'bout Moony's proper un-marauder name." Sirius continued, drunkenly._

_"What, Remus?"_

_"Yeah. That one. It's a nice name isn't it, it's Romanan…"_

_"Yeah, Don't you like your name Pads?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Cause I thinks that my initials are SOB, like Sonofabitch, which I am!"_

_"Yeah, your mother is a meanie but you have a point, it must be rectified!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Fixed!"_

_"Ohh! So how does we fix it?"_

_"We finds you another middle name!"_

_"Does we?"_

_"Yes we does."_

_Sirius frowned to consider it, it was an excellent idea. He knew how to change his name, he had contemplated it often enough, all you had to do was send an owl to the ministry and that would be that. He reached over to get a sheet of parchment and begun to scribble down his letter, reading aloud to James;_

_"Dear Mr. Ministry Man._

_I, Sirius Orion Black would like to formally change my name to - what to James?"_

_"Humm…" James thought._

_"I know, know!"_

_"Whattsit?"_

_"No telling!" Sirius declared, finishing the letter and sending it off attached to his pet owl, Bird, (Also named in a state of slight drunkenness), and turned back to James with a triumphant smile._

In the present, Sirius moaned and allowed his head to collide with the solid tabletop.

"So what did you change it to?" James asked but Sirius was saved from answering by the tapping of Bird's talons on the windowsill. James walked over and took the sealed ministry envelope from the owl's beak, opening it and reading out;

"Dear Mr. Black,

We are pleased to inform you that the change of name you requested has been successful. All legal and financial documents regulated by the ministry have been altered accordingly.

You are now officially registered as 'Sirius Danger Black'.

Yours Sincerely, Jeremy Douglas,

Department of Identities and Humanities."

"WHAT THE HELL'S DUMBLEDORE GOING TO SAY? AND MCGONAGALL? NEVER MIND THAT, WHAT'S MOONY GOING TO SAY!?"

"Don't worry."

"Why the hell not?"

"Danger _is _my middle name."

**A/N - Thanks for reading, all concrit is appreciated. Blade :) x**


End file.
